One Plus One Equals Six
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: He asked for her help, and now she asked for his. Does Dani know what she's asking of Nico? He's starting to think she does, but just how far will they get before she's forced to face the truth and make her choice?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to delete this from my oneshot story thingy, but I had an idea for a 3-6 chapter story starting with this as the foundation. It may seem weird to you all, but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so know this is in progress.

Someone mentioned an idea I loved, and it worked well with another event I plan to stick in this story as well, so it was kind of perfect.

Enjoy this one, and look for chapter 2 in the next few hours. Bye!

* * *

><p>Sitting in front of a person's house for more than an hour could be classified as stalking he thought. It wasn't that he planned to not get out of the car for three hours; it was just too…difficult to get out and face facts. He didn't come to get answers; he just came because he thought it was the right thing to do. He felt an obligation to tell someone something, and she seemed like the only person that he could justify an explanation to. He fucked up to put it bluntly, and he didn't know whether letting her in on this little fact was a good idea. He knew he'd felt something for her for a while now, but after finding out that Donnally kissed her he'd felt a selfish desire to let Gabrielle kiss him. He loved her at one time, and over the course of 15 years he thought he'd made a valiant effort in ridding himself of the temptation, but he really only traded one addiction for another.<p>

He finally forced himself from the car, only to have the door opened for him as he began to climb the stairs. He looked up sharply, actually caught off guard for once, only to meet Dani's wary gaze. She looked hung over and it gave Nico a brief jolt of embarrassment that he was coming here out of selfish need.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you" she said, getting his attention quickly.

"Pardon me?"

"You've been sitting across the street for a few hours, it was starting to worry me" she admitted, and then made her way back into the kitchen. He didn't realize it was only eight fifteen in the morning, which explained her demeanor.

Walking into her kitchen, he wondered why they always ended up in here. He knew she felt comfortable with him, that was clear by the lack of panic due to her appearance, but he'd never really questioned her about it.

"It's too early Nico, but I applaud you for waiting until the sun was up. What can I do for the Hawks today?" she asked sarcastically, handing him a coffee mug as she sat at her island counter across from where he was. He made himself a cup of coffee before taking his seat again, his anxiety getting the best of him.

"I need you to fix me" he murmured, hearing her inhale sharply as she burned her tongue. He kept his eyes on his coffee, waiting for her to go into therapist mode.

"You need _me_? Nico, what the hell happened…?"

"Mrs. Pittman-"

"No" she said firmly, leaving her seat to put more distance between them. He winced, knowing she jumped to the worst and most accurate assumption.

"Dani…"

"Nico, I can't" she said, looking at him with a guarded expression and fire in her eyes. She was furious, and he knew she would be. He helped Gabrielle cheat on her husband and that's exactly what she was focusing on right now.

"Dani-"

"She's married Nico" she exploded, and it angered him that she didn't let him get a word in.

"I'm aware of that-"

"You're sleeping with her! Jesus Nico, you of all people-"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean" he snapped at her, challenging her to finish her sentence. She met his eyes defiantly as she continued.

"You're the kind of man I never thought would cheat Nico"

"Well excuse me if I disappointed the very basic idea you developed of 'the kind of man' I am"

"Whose fault is that? You don't tell me anything, so I have no basis"

"Then don't judge me! I came here looking for a friend Dani"

"I'm a divorced therapist that was cheated on by my husband and multiple women. Excuse me if I don't feel bad for you"

He glared at her, enraged that she assumed her wanted pity and coddling. He cared for her deeply, but she didn't even understand half of what she was spouting off about. He knew she was wondering what else she didn't know about him, and that level of distrust wasn't what he was trying to accomplish so early in the morning.

"Let me finish speaking Doctor. I've slept with her twice in the last fifteen years. I made a mistake, and I stopped it yesterday-"

"Good for you" she retorted, arms crossed over her chest, mirroring Nico's stance. They were both guarded and ready for a fight that much he was aware of.

"She was with me first!"

"That doesn't mean she's yours to have!"

"She's the one that always came to me"

"And this time was no different-"

"Actually, it was entirely different"

She failed to hide her surprise before he could catch it, irked that he had the nerve to smirk as he continued which delighted him in a way.

"I will always love her, but I'm in love with someone else"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't feel the same"

All of the fight drained out of him as he noticed Dani relax, but maintaining the distance between them. It hurt him to know she was still unsure about him, but he was raw and he needed someone else for once to sort through his issues.

"Why me Nico? Why tell me of all people?" He knew she didn't realize just how much weight her words held, but he stuck to the topics she knew about for the time being.

"I knew I couldn't be objective when it came to her; all I've done is trade one weakness for another"

"You aren't weak" she said, her tone softening, "you're human. While I don't like what you've done, you at the very least are trying"

"That's just it Dani, I'm so tempted to fall back with her"

"Why? Why not go after the woman you love" she said, stumbling over the word love as he gazed at her with an intense expression, more than his usual invasive stare.

"She has had quite a few men make their interest apparent. She doesn't need me to add more problems"

"Does she love you?"

She asked him in a small voice, her eyes taking on a hurt he once again berated himself for because he was doing this to her. She didn't want to hear his answer, and yet he was just about to confess when his phone rang. He took it from his pocket and guilt flashed across his face. She made to leave to give him privacy, but at the last second, he grabbed her arm gently and asked her softly,

"Answer, please. If its life or death, say you'll wake me up. Other than that, this is the only thing I will ever ask of you"

She looked between him and his phone as it stopped ringing, only to start ringing ten seconds later. Her name lit up the screen, and she got a perverse pleasure in answering her call.

"Ok"

She took his Blackberry and pressed answer, shakily holding up the phone to her ear as she heard the quick ramblings of Mrs. Pittman.

"_**It's about time Nico, about the other night-"**_

"_I'm sorry; Nico's not available at the moment"_

Dani's eyes met Nico's as his eyes lit with gratitude before schooling his features and watching her intently. She got an empowering feeling holding his stare as she continued to speak.

"_**Where's Nico"**_

"_Sleeping at the moment, is there anything I can help you with?"_

"_**Who is this?"**_

"_Doctor Danielle Santino. If there's nothing I can do for you…"_

"_**Please let Nico know things have changed for me, I won't require his assistance anymore"**_

"_Will do Ms…"_

The line went dead, Dani hanging up the phone and handing it back to him. He looked at her with a gentle expression, truly glad that she'd done him that specific favor.

"Thank you Dani, I appreciate it"

"Don't thank me, it's what friends do"

She walked out of the room, and despite the fact that being her friend was the last thing he wanted, he at least had her in his life; it was better than nothing.

* * *

><p>Like? Well, it gets better I swear. Trust me, have I ever steered you wonderful readers wrong? (Don't answer that...)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the next chapter as promised. I am looking forward to the next two or three more to be honest, considering they are waaaaaaay more fun, but we just have to get there. Much appreciation to all of those that story alert, author alert, review me, it means the world to mean to wake up to really great comments in the morning :)

Read, enjoy, review...and on with my latest obsession

* * *

><p>He should have known that she'd eventually ask him for a favor; it was almost too easy at the time. He'd known having her answer Gabrielle's call could damage her professional life, but she went ahead and did it anyway; thus, why he should have expected it when she came to ask him for a favor even months later.<p>

"Please Nico? It's not like I'm asking you to kill someone" she huffed; annoyed that she had to keep up with his long stride out onto the field. He'd hoped she'd give up if he walked quickly enough and in close proximity to Donnally, but nothing seemed to be slowing her down.

"By proxy, you are in a way"

"You are not allowed to harm Ray Nico, I thought that was a given"

He looked at her, seeing that stubborn determined gaze focused on him as she told him what he could and couldn't do. He may love this woman, but until she knew that, there was no way she was going to give him rules and regulations.

"I'm sorry, when did I become your son?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do Doctor Santino, I'm an adult"

"Then hear me out like an adult would" she threw at him, both freezing as TK and Matt walked up to them cautiously. He hadn't realized they'd gotten anyone's attention, but she did have a way of making him forget about everything else. TK walked up next to him carefully, staying thankfully silent as Donnally came up on Dani's side, butting into their conversation.

"Is there a reason you're harassing her Nico? In front of the players no less?" he accused, Dani wincing as she saw that same fire in his eyes she'd sparked a few months ago. This was going to deteriorate if Donnally was anywhere near him, but Dani chose to fuel the fire instead.

"Oh Matt, I'm glad I ran into you. I was wondering if-"

"Doctor Santino, make I speak with you a second" he interrupted, getting a glare from Donnally and a sly smile from Dani and TK.

"Sure Nico"

They walked a few yards away, feeling TK and Matt's stares on them the entire time. He knew she was going to ask Mat what she'd asked him, and the thought made his blood boil. He was tired of having to fight with men for her attention, when even she didn't know he was trying to get it.

"Fine, I'll go"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Matt-"

"I said, I'll go. Don't make me take it back"

"Oh, I appreciate it, you have no idea"

"Right, but I can't promise anything"

"Nico…"

"You're inviting me, remember? I'll be civil and charming until I'm given a reason to be otherwise"

"Charming? Oh this is going to be interesting"

"I can be charming Doctor Santino, you've just never had the pleasure of witnessing it"

He has joking with her, but the way her eyes darkened made him think she knew exactly what he was really trying to say. Over the past week, he'd noticed that she paid more attention to what he did and didn't say, and it made him feel closer to her in a way. It was as if she'd taken them being 'friends' to heart and tried to get close to him; he didn't make it easy on her at all, but he was surprised to say she hadn't given up on him yet.

"I believe it, but that still doesn't mean you and Ray should engage at all. That's not what Friday's about"

"Oh right, it's about people butting into your life twenty five years later, pretending as if they care"

"Hey! People are honestly curious Nico, and it's a chance to see old friends again"

"If they were such good friends, you would have kept in touch without the awkwardness of a class reunion"

"Nicoooo" she almost whined, making him quirk his eyebrow at her, now questioning _her_ age.

"Fine, I'll be polite and charming. Happy?"

"Very. I have appointments with a few people today, but we'll talk when you pick me up Friday ok?"

She said this as she walked away from him backwards, leaving him baffled as she did so without falling or stumbling once. For the height of her heels, he surely thought he'd have to pick her up off of the grass in the next minute.

"Sure thing Doctor, whatever I can do" he said dryly, watching the way she rolled her eyes and turned away from him gracefully.

"My name's Dani Nico, start using it!" she yelled over her shoulder, causing him to laugh before he turned back to the field, the smile dropping off of his face immediately. Donnally was making his way towards him and he was fed up with the fickle actions of the athletic trainer. Either he wanted Dani or not, but his indecision was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Where did Dani go? I though she wanted to ask me something?"

"Actually, she was just asking you to get me to agree to something" he stated rather bluntly, unconcerned with Donnally's feelings on the matter. He was a casualty if only just, his ego being the only thing that really took a blow it seemed.

"Dani wouldn't do that, maybe I should call her…"

"Go ahead, but you'll get the same answer. She had something to take care of and she needed a favor from me. Other than that, this really has nothing to do with you"

"If it has to do with Dani, it has to do with me" he answered back, and he didn't even try to hold back the way he rolled his eyes. Sometimes this unwanted attention from him was just pathetic.

"No, it really doesn't. I owe her, so she's collecting. If you'll excuse me"

"Nico, what could she possibly need you for? Is she in trouble?"

"Goobye Mr. Donnally, I'm rather busy today" he said, walking away before he could get another word in. He felt a headache forming right behind his eyes after their brief encounter. This tendency for extra people to add themselves to the equation was getting old fast.

* * *

><p>"You and Nico huh? I so saw that coming"<p>

As she walked to sit in her seat, she couldn't help but want to groan in frustration. TK was her last appointment of the day before she had to get ready for her reunion, and she could tell that it was going to be a trying hour. He just sat there staring at her with a smug smile, raising his eyes suggestively as he continued.

"I mean, not to say you and Matty D weren't a bangin' couple, but Nico's way more your speed"

Her head snapped up at this, noting the honesty in TK's observation. It confused her that he had any idea about this, despite that there was no _this_ to begin with.

"TK, Nico and I aren't together"

"Oh ok I get it, you don't want Bitch of the Board to know. Cool beans Doctor D, I don't know nothin"

"Not to be rude, but why are you saying he's more my speed? And Bitch of the Board Terrence, really?"

"Seriously? Nico's used to dealing with all of our shit on a daily basis, and making sure our fuck ups don't make the news. He fixes everything but our personal issues, but that's what he has you for. As for Bitch of the Board, she may be hot as hell, but she don't stand a chance with you around"

She'd never thought of it like that, but it did make sense; she and Nico were used to dealing with the things people got themselves into and were unable to get themselves out of. They were two of a kind in their line of work. The observation about Gabrielle however, surprised her.

"How did you know…?"

"Chicks don't look at a man like that unless they want them, I should know" he said laughing, but stopped at her flat gaze, "there was something there people were sayin', but no one's asking. The way she stares at him during meetings though, it's impossible to deny"

"How do you even know this?"

"Doctor D, I'm hurt; I may not pay attention all of the time, but I do know women"

"Alright Terrence, whatever you say. On that note, how's Vivica?" she asked, laughing as he groaned into a pillow, dropping himself onto the couch in fake agony.

* * *

><p>Sitting on her front steps made her feel like a complete loner, but as she saw Nico's car pull up, she was glad no one else was around. Despite fielding TK's questions easily enough, it threw her a bit that Nico and Gabrielle were so obvious. Well, Gabrielle not so much Nico.<p>

"You're just a tad early Mr. Careles" she said teasingly, looking at her watch as he made his way to sit beside her on the stairs.

"There was something I forgot to ask you earlier this week"

"That's what your cell phone is for; to communicate with people. You're on it enough, why not just call?"

He just shrugged carelessly, not willing to reveal that he just wanted to spend a bit more time with her before tonight.

"I realized there was at least…four hours until I was supposed to pick you up at six, but something slipped my mind when you were talking with Donnally"

She looked at her heels sheepishly, aware that he was referencing the way she dangled Matt in front of him. If she knew him better, she'd say he was jealous, but that seemed like something too juvenile even for Nico.

"And that would be…"

"Why exactly am I accompanying you? I understand your ex-husband will be there, but I'm still unsure as to why I'm needed"

"Honestly? I don't want to look like I couldn't move on. It's been six months and I am single. He's already dating some leggy blonde that's not even thirty yet, and I'm alone"

"So, I'm your date, am I assuming this correctly?"

"Well, that was the plan, I just forgot to mention that part to you earlier"

"Fine, I guess that means I have to call you Dani then huh" he asked, his eyes showing amusement as she lightly shoved at his shoulder.

"Yes Nico, that's what it means. You really don't mind doing this?"

"I have no issues, but wouldn't it seem that Donnally was better suited for the role of significant other?"

"If he were single, maybe; if I were still interested, definitely. I'm neither interested nor irked by that so it actually would have made tonight rather awkward"

"If you're sure"

"I am. Can you handle the part of the adoring boyfriend?"

"Can you handle being the object of your _boyfriend's_" he said, exaggerating the term boyfriend, "desire?"

She had to admit that he had her there. She was willing to play whatever game Nico was willing to pull, and it scared her a bit that she was intrigued by whatever he wanted to do.

"We'll see, won't we Nico?"

"We will Dani, we will"

* * *

><p>LIKE? I hope so. Look forward to an update probably Monday, unless the response is super duper amazing that it inspires me to finish Ch. 3 tomorrow afternoon. Not likely since reviews are a privilege and not a right lol, but I do have to use my free time to finally get a hair cut.<p>

*5 months w/o a hair cut is no bueno, I have split ends (like 6) for the first time in my life. I'm very sad, not that anyone cares.


	3. Chapter 3

I honestly don't even know how to thank each and every one of you that reviewed my story. I got out of bed this morning with the stupidest smile on my face like when Starbucks barista's spell my name right without me having to help them. It was a good day.

The reviews I got helped me crank out this chapter in a little over an hour, with me going back to edit it this morning. I always do well when I have an incentive, so much love my tv obsessed readers.

Geez, I woke up to 12 reviews, 12! I loved hearing from everyone on this story, I really did. The reason I update at midnight my time is based only on the fact that I have insomnia and that I like people to wake up and start their day with my new chapter alert. Just like reviews make me happy, I figured we could all use a pick me up for a Monday morning.

Read on faithful NR fanatics, there is plenty more to come...

* * *

><p>With the way tonight was going, Dani was afraid she'd be hit by lightning or something just as random. Ray Jay had come in and out of her bathroom as she was doing her makeup to interrogate her on her date while Lindsay actually tried to be helpful and curl her hair as she did her makeup. Ray Jay seemed to know everything on her ex-husband's girlfriend Ashley, so despite how uncomfortable it was to hear, she knew she was prepared if nothing else. Ray Jay also kept asking if it was "that Matt guy" that was taking her, and then continued to make a face as if to gag. He really was a funny kid, hilarious.<p>

"Ray Jay, please stop doing that every time you say his name" she said as she shook out her hair, Lindsay finally being done with the curling iron. Her hair fell into loose curls like most days, but slightly more defined and elegant. She continued to finish her mascara as they silently conversed; worrying her that they were trying to be of use for her reunion tonight.

"Mom, he's skeevy" Lindsay said, sitting atop the edge of the tub as Ray jay sat on the toilet seat. At this rate, she'd be lucky to get out of her bathroom, let alone the house.

"He's not skeevy, he's just…"

"Gross. He's dating that blonde lady that always seems like she's had one too many Redbulls" Ray Jay supplied supportively, succeeding at making her laugh. She could feel her pulse start to jump when she thought of Nico coming to pick her up tonight, but they were doing a good job at distracting her.

"Guys, that's not nice"

"Not our job to be nice" they said in unison, scaring her with how in synch they were tonight.

"Anyway," she said pointedly as she escaped the bathroom and headed for her room, the kids hot on her heels as they fell on her bed. It reminded her of when they were younger, how they followed her everywhere, "Matt isn't my date for tonight; Nico is"

"Wait, as in, scary security dude that's humanly incapable of smiling" Lindsay said, suspicious all of a sudden.

"He smiles! I've seen it; he just prefers to keep people guessing"

"Or he does it out of pure enjoyment of scaring the crap out of unsuspecting teenagers" Ray grumbles.

"You probably deserved it. He's a good man guys, and he's just going because he owes me"

"What did you do? Help him hide a body?"

"No! It was something he needed help with, and I did what I could. He's human guys, not a monster so be nice or you'll never have the house to yourselves again" she reminded them, warning loud and clear.

"No problem mom, we'll be fine. Just enjoy your night with Nico" Lindsay said, trying out his name for the first time and looking like she was ok with it. That was a start at the very least.

"Glad I have your acceptance. Now, Ray get out, I need your sister's help getting into my dress"

He got up slowly, but everyone froze as the doorbell rang. Nico was ten minutes early, and while she wasn't quite ready, that gave her son that made a mad dash for the stairs, a chance to talk to him. The ride to the hotel was going to be interesting, she was certain of that. She picked up her dress and stepped carefully into it as Lindsay moved her hair and fixed the back for her.

It was an extremely tight yet comfortable dress, with a scoop neck and an odd crossing on her back. It had a band of fabric that ran over where the band of her bra was, branching off into a V that covered her bra straps and connected to the front of the dress. Underneath the band of fabric across her upper back, there was an opening that stopped just at the small of her back, dangerously low if she were any taller, but fitting her perfectly. The dress was a dark sapphire blue color that hit mid thigh on her left side, and about an inch above her knee on the right side. It was a sexy dress, that was obvious, but the shawl she had to go around her shoulders subdued it until someone saw her back. She was going to look amazing tonight, and seeing Nico's reaction was what made this dress her first choice.

They'd been different lately, almost as if he were letting her in. It was unsettling if she was being honest with herself, not used to wanting to get close to Nico. It started with just wanting to know some things about him, but then she wanted to know the why and how to every piece of information he gave her. She wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that she was hoping she'd get a reaction out of him in this dress, only because she didn't know until recently that she _wanted_ him to react. She'd thought he was in love with someone, but the more she thought about him, the more it seemed that she may be the only one to have a chance with him. The way he looked at her and what TK had said, it all made too much sense-

"Earth to mom, anyone in there?"

"Sorry Linds, just thinking"

"About your hot boyfriend" she said, sitting in a chair in the corner. She didn't look nearly as put out as she thought, but you never could tell with her.

"He's just my date"

"But you like him" she pressed.

"Nico's…"

"Scary. But, he's pretty protective of you"

"How does everyone know things but me?" she let out frustrated, leaning against her dresser to slip on her black stilettos. If this outfit didn't get his attention, then everyone was definitely delusional.

"Who knows? Mom, you know we were just giving you a hard time right?"

"Do I?"

"Dad's got a girlfriend and she's only 29. That's creep on so many levels, and at least Nico is your own age. You could do much worse, like Matt for example"

"Linds…"

"Hey, he was way too pretty mom. There's a problem when he spends more time fixing his hair than you do. Nico seems…intense, but if the way he looks at you is any consolation, he wouldn't hurt you on purpose like dad did"

She met her daughter's eyes in the mirror as she put in her studs, almost tearing up at how honest Lindsay was being. She was giving her the go ahead to let things develop with Nico, and that meant the world to her. She didn't think she needed their approval, but having it made tonight seem like a much less formal affair.

"Alright, enough of this, let's go rescue Nico from Ray Jay"

"Mom, I don't think Nico's the one you need to worry about…"

* * *

><p>"So, what are your intentions with my mother?"<p>

He hadn't even made it into her house yet, and it was already starting. Nico honestly didn't see that as being the first thing out of anyone's mouth, but knew better than to look surprised. Her children were intelligent and extremely perceptive, so careful honest would be his best bet for the time being.

"Mr. Santino, I'll answer any questions you have if we can do this inside"

For a second, he swore the younger Santino was about to say no, but then decided against it as he left the doorway and motioned for Nico to follow him. He felt as though he was on a date and meeting the family for the first time, it really wasn't what he was expecting.

"So, Nico…what are your intentions with my mother?"

"I intend to take her to her high school reunion and return her home safely"

"Well yeah, that's a given. I meant, what do you intend to do on this date of yours?"

"This isn't a date. I _am_ however, her date to this event"

"But you like her"

Nico sat there, unsure as to how he should answer the younger man's statement. He did like her, he actually loved her, but if and when he was ever going to say it aloud, it was going to be to a different Santino.

"Is your mother ready to go?"

"Just finishing up. You know she likes you right?"

"Excuse me?"

"She likes you, even if you are scary as hell. My sister's ok with her liking you too, so it's not like we we'll be getting in the way"

"I appreciate the notice but-"

"My mom likes you man. You like her, I can tell by the way you froze; believe me, her psych books come in handy"

He took in Ray Jay's demeanor as they stood across from one another in the living room, Ray Jay leaning in the entryway to the hallway as he stood near the couch. He wasn't used to people being so blunt when talking to him, but it seemed as if it were a trait of all the Santino's he's come across. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved that her children approved, or that she was starting to feel the same way; it all seemed a bit surreal.

"Wow" Ray Jay whispered in awe, and that got his attention. The younger Santino's focus was somewhere down the hallway, predictably on his mother as she descended the stairs. His feet carried him to stand behind her son, looking at the mesmerizing scene in front of him. She was walking down the stairs in this deep blue dress that hugged her body in places he didn't even know she had. It was short, tight, and had these incredibly sexy heels that made a distinct click on her hardwood floors. He was usually a man that was able to control his features, but his eyes were the only things he let run wild as he took her in.

She seemed to exude confidence as she came to stand a few feet from him, realizing that her son had moved some time ago and disappeared along with his sister. He instinctively held his hand out for hers, bringing it to kiss lips to kiss her knuckles gently. He could feel the rapid beat of her pulse under his fingertips. She held his gaze as he released her hand, surprising him as her eyes seemed to dance with excitement. It was infectious and he found himself slowly smiling at her in return.

"You look absolutely breathtaking Dani" he said, catching the low timbre of his voice as his eyes slipped down to her lips and back up again. She seemed to want to laugh, but chose to respond to him instead.

"Thank you Nico, you look very handsome as well"

Nico was dressed in a pitch black dress shirt and a leather jacket that made her mouth water. He looked incredible and laid back and it made her rethink ever leaving the house. Those thoughts blindsided her, but she continued to take in the crisp black slacks and dress shoes he had on.

"Shall we get going?"

"Sure, but one question first…"

He quirked his eyebrow at her and silently urged her to continue. She made to walk in front of him but turned suddenly as to face him from the other side this time. She didn't want him to see the back of her dress yet, so this was the perfect stalling tactic.

"What exactly did my son say to you?"

"And I quote, 'What are you intentions with my mother'"

"I'm sorry, he's a noisy teenager"

"On the contrary, he's an exceptionally perceptive one" he said, his eyes lingering on hers in a way that made her feel hot all over. She decided it was time to see just how willing Nico was to play a game tonight, and turned on her heels towards the door, letting her shawl fall to mid back exposing all of the skin the dress let bare.

She'd heard him stop midstride and she couldn't control the smile that threatened to split her face in half. If this was how he reacted to her in a specific dress, she knew she had a chance of getting him to admit that she was the one he was in love with. She started to realize that she couldn't picture the next few years without him, and that wasn't something she thought she'd have after her ex-husband. It must be a Nico thing, being able to do the impossible.

"You coming _honey_" she said, turning her head and looking at him from over her shoulder. He could hear the laughter in her voice as well as the endearment for their charade tonight and decided to play her game; he made it a mission to win it as well. He strode purposefully up behind her, seeing the way her body tensed and relaxed in front of him before he placed his right hand on the skin exposed from the dress, feeling the way she shivered at the sudden contact.

He bent down to pull hair over her left shoulder, his lips ghosting over the back of her right ear as he breathed in the slightly sweet, spicy perfume she had on.

"On your mark, get set, go…" he trailed off, knowing that she would understand what he meant by the phrase. He knew it was a game she was putting into motion, but he didn't realize that she knew the rules and was looking to win a prize all her own.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish Nico" she breathed out, her voice low that had a slightly dangerous lilt to it. He knew she was warning him against doing this because it was intriguing; he also knew that he never wanted to prove her more wrong than he did tonight.

"To finish first, you must first finish…"

Their eyes met and they left the house knowing there was a simple understanding between them now; _I'm in this, whatever this is; so you better as hell be in this too_.

* * *

><p>So, this was needed to get to the reunion chapter, but don't worry! It may have taken me an extra chapter to get there, but I hope it will be worth it. The whole thing with Ray Jay and Lindsay saying things in unison is based of of myself and my younger brother, thought we're only a year apart. It drives my parents nuts so I thought it'd be nice to add in.<p>

Now, for things that most people don't care about: thank you to the 2 or 3 of you that mentioned my haircut, I love you lol. I got it trimmed and I have my conditioner that I love and a new nail polish. Life is good.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola my readers! Crazy couple days, school and psych kind of got in the way... Anywho, this chapter was way longer than I expected, but I guess that's a treat since I waited a day or 2 to post this. Let me know what you think, I'll be leaving to watch the Mentalist and then NR since I'm West Coast time. Had to get this up for all of those East Coast people that get to watch it first and know what happens before I do :/ it keeps me sane that way.

Kinda choppy in my opinion, but I think it ended where I needed to pick up next chapter so it's all good.

Read, review, enjoy, and let me know what you think I have in store for the future...

* * *

><p>Nico had expected for the car ride to be filled with heavy silences and meaningful looks, but it just went to show how well Doctor Santino could surprise him. The sexual tension from her doorway was gone, slipping into a comfortable silence as he started the car. They had gotten past the awkward moment when her children stood in the window giving them a thumbs up as they made their way to his car. She laughed and it made him feel relieved that she seemed to be taking their blatant hints in stride.<p>

"So Mr. Careles, how did we meet?" she asked, shifting to face him and unknowingly making her dress shift slightly higher up her thighs. She'd be the death of him, he just knew it.

"Work"

"Wow, creative"

"Would you rather I say a circus" he teased her and was rewarded with a laugh from her.

"Too creative Nico"

"Keep it simple, you were hired as a therapist, and I was supposed to supervise to make sure you were the real deal"

"Was that what you really did?" she asked, slightly upset that he would spy.

"No, but I was told to make sure nothing happened the first time working with you" he admitted, "Let's just say I needed your help with a player and we got to talking"

"And…" she said, trailing off as a means to have him elaborate.

"You know, you could help with our history Dani"

"I could" she replied, smiling when he shot her a look, "Fine. We were talking and you asked if I was able to separate therapist from friend. I said it didn't come up often since people ask for my opinion anyway, but you made me realize that there was a difference" she finished quietly, them realizing that she incorporated their history into their lies.

"Then I asked you to dinner and here we are" he finished for her, trying to keep the air form getting thick with the things they weren't saying, and It seemed to work.

"Yeah, that's fine"

"How long have we been together?"

"Four months. Let Ray think I moved on at a good pace without him" she ended bitterly.

"Is Ashley…?"

"The last affair, yeah. She's twenty nine"

"I know" he admitted quietly, having made sure he knew everything he could for tonight.

"Of course you do, you're Nico"

"And you're Dani. Don't forget that you're just as amazing without your husband as you were with him"

"I know, I'm trying. It's just hard knowing that he really has moved on and found an actual relationship"

Nico stayed quite at this, knowing it wasn't his place to start anything now. She'd feel used if he said something even close to having feelings for her because they were going to see her ex husband. He'd tell her when he was ready, and tonight wasn't that time.

"Here we are…"

* * *

><p>"Why couldn't they just give us those stupid little stickers instead of buttons that try to kill you" she said frustratingly as she sucked her thumb into her mouth. She'd stabbed her finger twice with the button on name tag before she gave up and almost threw it, grateful that Nico took it out of her hand before she had a chance to embarrass herself. There was plenty of time for <em>that<em> later…

"Would you like me to help Dani?"

She looked him in the eye, and saw nothing but sincerity. She knew he wasn't trying to cop a feel, but in the mood she was in, she really wouldn't have minded. Nico looked amazing, and every woman they've seen since they walked in noticed. It irked her that so many women were blatantly staring at him, and he didn't even react! He had to have known or at least seem the looks on these pathetic women's faces…

"Is that a yes…?"

"Oh sorry, yeah please"

She ignored the way her skin tingled as his hands brushed over her chest, fastening the button on the strap of her dress right over her heart. He clicked the pin in place, but remained in her personal space, putting his hands on her shoulders and slowly moving them down her arms. She shivered as his fingertips danced over the skin of her forearm and threaded his fingers with hers. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze as he released her left hand and slipped his fingers under her chin. He lifted her face to meet his gaze, leaning into her as she leant up, expecting a kiss but being severely disappointed as he kissed her forehead instead. The gesture was still sweet, but she really wanted to kiss him.

"Ready to make small talk _dear_" Nico murmured as he pulled away from her, smiling at her in a predatory way. She loved this smile more than his teasing one; she'd have to learn how to make it appear more often.

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?"

"Considering the fact that you can't lie to save your life, yes I am actually" he replied smugly, knowing she couldn't attack his ability to lie, "Oh, and if I forget to mention this again, you look absolutely stunning"

She blushed and ducked her head, unable to contain the smile that spread across her face. He really was an amazing human being once he opened up to you, it's just getting there that closely resembles the act of pulling teeth.

As they made their way into the hall where the reunion was held, Dani got an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt as if this were going to be a long night, but couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better.

* * *

><p>"I think this is about as fun as a root canal"<p>

"What happened to all of the happy people curious about your life?" he threw back at her as they walked away from an unpleasantly boring couple that talked about their cats.

"They're all talking to other interesting couples"

"If this is how every reunion is, I'm glad I never went to high school" Nico said as they made their way to a table. Dani was shocked at the news; she'd assumed he had higher education from the way he was able to handle things.

"You never went to high school?"

"Let me rephrase. I never went to high school, but that doesn't mean I don't have a diploma. I was home schooled"

"Really, why?"

"It was easier that way I suppose. I never questioned it"

"Danielle, I honestly didn't think you'd be here"

Nico and Dani froze as they recognized the awful sound of her ex-husband approaching. Nico had tried his best at keeping them at opposite ends of the hall, but it seemed Ray was determined to get a hold of Dani tonight. On his arm over the poorly fitting gray suit was his girlfriend Ashley, looking more like she was 22 than 29. She seemed too young for him by a long shot, but that thought was obliterated as he felt Dani's hand cover his on the table. Neither of them had initiated physical contact beyond his hand on her back since they arrived, so this action surprised him.

"Gee Ray, just when you think these things can't get any worse…"

"No need to be hostile Danielle. Who's your friend, a gay hairdresser you paid to come tonight?"

Nico made to pull his hand away, but Dani held on to it firmly on the table, making sure he didn't try to kill Ray in front of so many witnesses. She thought she was kidding when she said not to kill him, but now she wasn't so sure. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and clicking a few buttons before responding.

"I'm neither gay nor a hairdresser; I'm Dani's boyfriend Nico" he said, standing up to his full height and leaning threateningly over Ray's slightly shorter frame. He inwardly smirked as he saw Ray shrink back towards Ashley, but was annoyed when Ashley tried to smile at him. He didn't need her unwanted attention on top of this. He stuck his hand out to shake Ray's, but was left with his hand hanging in the air as Ray ignored it.

"I see you lack manners as well as a sense of self preservation…"

"What Nico's trying to say is that you should just leave Ray, I don't need to deal with your crap anymore"

"Ashley, why don't you go talk to Nick as my ex wife and I have a quick chat" he suggested and she instantly latched onto Nico's arm as she tried to drag him away.

"My name Mr. Santino is Nico, you'd do best to remember that. And do not touch me again Ms. Chambers" Nico said, his voice low with irritation. Dani knew that voice well, and it signaled the nearing end of Nico's patience.

"How did you know my last name? Were you looking me up?" she asked him, trying to flirt with him in front of Dani and Ray. She put her hand on his arm and he shot her a dirty look. It surprised Dani that Ray didn't react, but she understood why that instant.

"I said don't touch me again Ms. Chambers. This isn't included in your fee for tonight"

Both Ray and Ashley's face drained of color as Dani just gaped at him. Ray had hired a call girl as his date; all of a sudden, she didn't feel so pathetic asking Nico to come, he proved to be exactly what she needed.

"I…uh what…you liar!"

"Ray, shut up" Dani said, trying to ignore the growing number of eyes they now had watching them.

"Mr. Santino, unless you want the rest of your dirty laundry aired for everyone to witness, I'd advise you leave now"

"I didn't sign up for this" Ashley huffs as she blatantly slips her card into Nico's pocket. Dani is seething now, unaware as to why she's so upset. Nico wasn't her significant other, but other woman throwing themselves at him was too much. Ray stalked away after Ashley, yelling at her back as everyone stayed to stare at Dani and Nico; Nico gently placed his hand on her back as he guided her outside, feeling her shaking as they made their way to his car. They'd been gone less than two hours, but they'd managed to find trouble.

"I'm starting to think you attract trouble wherever you go" he joked, immediately regretting it when she sent him a scathing look.

"And I'm starting to think you attract every woman wherever you go" she snapped, opening her own door and slamming it behind her. He was baffled by her sudden anger towards him, but got in and continued their awkward ride to her home.

* * *

><p>The ride was painfully silent, but as he pulled into her driveway, he couldn't help but be relieved that she was meeting his eyes again. He wasn't sure why she was so upset at him, but he let it go as she stepped out of the car, him opening and closing her door for her. They stood next to his car for a few minutes just staring at the outside of her house until Dani broke the silence.<p>

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad was tonight"

"A solid three for me, but I presume it was worse for you…"

"Yeah. You want a drink? I could use the company after that train wreck"

"I'd love to. You do know that I wasn't interested in Ms. Chambers or any other woman we came across tonight right" he threw out there, putting his hands in his pockets as they made their way to her porch. She laughed before putting a hand on his forearm as they stood at the bottom of her steps.

"I appreciate you clearing things up Nico, but it isn't necessary-"

"Yes it is. You were upset and I didn't mean to make it seem inconsequential. You know I care about you, we are friends after all" he said, his voice getting lower as he said friends.

She turned to him as they stood in front of her door this time, his eyes intense as hers took on a soft quality. He was a sweet man with a big heart that he wanted to keep safe, that much she could understand.

"Are we? It just seems that lately we're more like"

They both jumped as the door was flung open, revealing a panicking Lindsay as she hurriedly shut the door behind her. Dani and Nico were on alert as she paced on the doorstep, ignoring them until she'd calmed after a few seconds.

"Linds, what happened?" Dani asked panicked as well.

"Mom, we have a problem"

"You're scaring me honey, what's wrong?"

"That guy with too many hair products is here"

Nico looked confused and slightly amused at the description of this man, but Dani's face lost a bit of color as Lindsay said that. She didn't understand why Matt was here at almost nine o' clock at night, but she was sure it wasn't just because he was bored.

"Why didn't you tell him to leave?"

"Ray Jay answered the door and he said Matt had needed to speak to you but he couldn't get you on your cell" Dani looked down and swore as she realized she had seven missed calls from Matt because her phone was on silent.

"Why didn't you try to call me too?"

"You're with him mom, like we had to worry about you" Nico smiled at this, glad that thy at least trusted him with their mother's safety, and possible her heart soon enough. Just as everyone started to calm down, the door was once again flung open, but this time, it revealed and angry Matt. He looked pissed when he saw Nico, especially after he was able to pull his eyes from Dani. His eyes flickered between the two of them before he stalked back into the house, Dani hurrying behind him as Nico and Lindsay followed close behind.

Matt was standing in the center of her kitchen with Raya Jay off to the side at the table. Nico lingered by the entrance to the kitchen, Lindsay surprisingly staying at his side as Dani stood opposite of Matt across the table and near her and Nico.

"Matt, this isn't what it looks like-"

"Really Dani, because it looks like you were out on a date with Nico" he spat at her, crossing his arms as he looked at her.

"Matt, I'm sorry if you're hurt…"

"Hurt Dani? What happened to not wanting to mix your professional and personal lives? Was that just total bullshit so you could be available for Nico?"

"No! Nico and I weren't on a date Matt, we were at my reunion"

"So? He was your date right?"

"That's enough Donnally. You are making things worse for absolutely no reason. Talk again with Doctor Santino when everyone isn't as stressed"

Dani looked at him with a little bit of hurt that he was calling her by her full title, but she could see the fight flare in Matt's eyes at being dismissed by Nico. This was getting entirely too out of hand and the only one making it worse was Matt.

"Matt, please…Can we talk Monday? I'm not up for this tonight"

Matt gaped at her and shot a dangerous glare at Nico when he made to sit at the table. Lindsay followed and sat on his left, Ray Jay going to sit on his right as Matt advanced towards him.

"Doesn't Nico have to leave too?"

"Nope, he's helping me with my English paper" Lindsay said quickly as she looked down at her phone. Ray Jay sat there and nodded convincingly as Nico and Dani tried to keep from smiling. Dani knew that her daughter could write better than Ray Jay with both of her hands broken, and Nico was well aware of a previous bet they'd made that had to do with some sort of writing assignment that she lost. He'd obtained a copy and had to admit that he was impressed at her imagination, even if she was trying to kill off her family members.

"Matt, please-"

He stormed out of the kitchen, making everyone flinch as he slammed the door behind him. Dani relaxed a bit, but Nico glared at the door; Dani had been well on her way to saying something important when Donnally just _had_ to involve himself in some way. Once again, people need to stop meddling in things that don't concern then…

"You know he's going to tell Gabrielle right?" Nico murmured while the kitchen was silent aside from all of their breathing. Ray Jay and Lindsay left the kitchen quietly as Dani sat in Ray Jay's empty seat, settling her left hand over his right. She squeezed his fingers and he flipped his hand over to intertwine their fingers. Her hand was small and warm in his, the steady beat of her pulse comforting.

"He wouldn't-"

"Yes he would. If TK knows, everyone has some idea; I can't afford to let you get caught in that war. She's manipulative and dangerous and I won't let her get her claws into you"

"Let's just wait until Monday, maybe this'll all blow over" she said hopefully.

"You do that. I'll be preparing for her arrival and some kind of punishment for embarrassing her. Don't get involved" he said sternly, but lost some of his edge when she rested her head on her free hand, looking at him with a gentle look, her hair gently brushing the table.

"I can't promise that Nico, you know this. If she's mad at you, she's furious at me, we may as well face it together"

"You don't want to do that; it could cost you your job"

"It could cost you're the respect of all the players that fear you; I'm not letting you do this alone"

They just sat in the kitchen staring at one another for quite some time before Nico shook his head and smiled, using his free hand to cup her jaw and press a light kiss to her temple. Her stomach flipped at having him so close and being incredibly gentle with her; he really was a sweet man.

"I'll meet you in front of the stadium at eight o' clock Monday ok?" he relented, releasing her as he got up. She wasn't ready to see him leave, but he managed to give her a look that said she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Fine, goodnight Nico. We'll deal with this together Monday"

"Goodnight Doctor Santino, I had a very…interesting time tonight"

"It's just Dani Nico" she reminded him.

"I know, you're too amazing to forget so easily" and with that, he slipped out the front door while Dani sat at her table, the goofiest grin on her face until she was jolted out of her haze.

"So, now is he your boyfriend?" Ray Jay asked, leaving only his head in the kitchen like Lindsay in case they had to make a quick getaway.

"No, Nico and I are just friends"

"20 bucks they'll be all mushy and gross by next Friday" Lindsay said to her brother, ignoring the appalled look on her mother's face.

"30 and winners choice of dinner for a month that they won't make it past Wednesday" Ray Jay replied, getting a glare from Dani in return. She started to get up as they bolted for the stairs, laughing until she heard just the slamming of their doors from the kitchen entrance.

She knew they were right in a sense; she was falling for him hard, and she didn't realize that she was ok with it until then. She didn't ever think it was possible to fall in love with someone so fast. Yet, here she was, alone in her kitchen, fighting the urge to text him to come back, knowing she needed more than just his friendship; she needed his heart too. It was only fair; after all, he already did have hers.

* * *

><p>In one of my other stories, I said he'd need wine bc she was a long winded individual...I think I am too because I just couldn't stop typing! :) Review people! And enjoy the finale since we all plan on crying in the corner after because we'll be having Nico withdrawls by next week.


End file.
